More that friends!
by Michelle Satanael Hufflepuff P
Summary: (Secuela de "Solo fue una fase") Desde que Hiro confeso sus sentimientos a GoGo, el quiere pedirle que sea su novia, pero no sabe como hacerlo. Depende de los consejos de sus amigos y de su hermano para poder preguntarle, pero ¿Qué tal si ella dice que no? "La vida sin riesgos, es una vida no vivida" HiroGo y algo de TadaHoney
1. El consejo de Tadashi

¡Hola! Muchas personas (y por muchas quiero deci personas) querían que continuara mi fic de "Solo fue una fase" y yo así como: Bueno, lo continuare, y pues… ¡Tara!

1) Antes de leer esto, tienes que leer "Solo fue una fase" por que se basa en eso (solo si no lo has leído).

2) Recordatorio: ¡Tadashi está vivo! (por que puedo).

3) Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y blablabla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiro no sabía que sentir ¿Vergüenza? ¿Odio? ¿Coraje? Bueno, tal vez las últimas dos, ya que, no cualquier chico revelaba sus sentimientos a la chica que le gusta para consolarla, y, no cualquier chico recibía a cambio un beso en los labios (aunque solo duro dos o tres segundos, para el, conto como beso) pero el tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que eso paso y todavía parecía que paso hace unos minutos.

Hiro se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acostado en su cama, viendo hacia su techo, repleto de hologramas y dibujos de sus robots para peleas. El se la había pasado así el último mes, lo cual empezaba a preocupar a Tadashi.

Hiro había estado muy ausente en clases, solo se la pasaba escribiendo cosas en un cuaderno (y por lo que Tadashi sabía, no se trataba de apuntes de la escuela) así que se decidiría a averiguar por qué.

Después de la escuela, Tadashi le dio un beso a Honey de despedida y se fue a su casa. Cuando llego, saludo a su tía y subió a su cuarto, el no entro, ya que estaba escuchando la voz de Hiro hablar solo.

- ¿Y si le pregunto en el parque donde la consolé?- pregunto Hiro a si mismo mientras daba vueltas a su cuarto – No, es muy obvio, y además, no sería muy lindo, está lleno de lodo- sugirió a si mismo

"_¿Dónde la consolé? ¿Preguntarle?"_ Eso daba vueltas en su cabeza hasta que "_Oh, ya sé que es" _penso.

Tadashi decidió entrar sigilosamente a su cuarto para sorprender a Hiro quien estaba de espalda a la puerta, escribiendo en su libreta y tachando algunas cosas – ¿Así que al fin te decidiste a pedirle a GoGo para que fuera tu novia?- pregunto Tadashi, asustando a su hermano.

Hiro, al no presenciar la presencia de su hermano, solo dijo lo primero que le llego a su mente - ¿Soy tan obvio?- pregunto.

Tadashi rió un poco – Solo tartamudeas cuando te habla, te pones rojo en su presencia y todas las noches murmuras su nombre o dices "GoGo, "Tadashi no es el ideal para ti"- lo ultimo lo dijo tratando de imitar a Hiro.

Hiro solo pudo cubrir su rostro sonrojado con la libreta que tenía en la mano – Claro que no- protesto con su rostro rojo aun cubierto.

Tadashi saco una pequeña grabadora y la encendió – "GoGo, GoGo, ¿Cómo pudiste escoger a Tadashi? GoGo, te amo, te amo"- la grabación ya había terminado, Hiro no supo como ocultar más su rostro rojo y sus mejillas calientes – Y esto es lo mejor- dijo Tadashi en tono de burla.

Tadashi abrió su computadora portátil y selecciono un archivo llamado "Hiro besando la almohada" le dio play y el video empezó:

En el video se mostraba su cuarto, era alrededor de las 5:00 am cuando Hiro empezó a murmurar - GoGo, GoGo, ¿Cómo pudiste escoger a Tadashi? GoGo, GoGo, te amo, te amo- lo ultimo casi no se entendió, ya que Hiro había clavado su cara en la almohada haciendo sonidos de besos. Hiro no soportaba más la vergüenza, así que puso pausa al video y se derrumbo en su cama.

- ¿Cómo es que tienes grabaciones de nosotros en la noche?- pregunto aun cubriendo su rostro. – Tengo cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina del cuarto- dijo Tadashi sin darle importancia.

Hiro se levanto rápidamente de su cama con una expresión de horror en su rostro. – Ahora ¿vas a responder a mi pregunta?- pregunto Tadashi – Y me harías un gran favor también de decirme ¿Por qué dices que GoGo me escogió a mi antes de ti?

Hiro no tuvo más remedio que contarle la historia completa (N/A: Aquí es donde se menciona "Solo fue una fase") cada uno de los detalles y hasta el último momento.

Tadashi quedo sorprendido, no solo por que parecía que acababa de pasar, sino por que GoGo nunca pareció estar enamorada, y lo más impactante de la noche fue que… ¡GoGo beso a Hiro!

- Espera, ¡Espera!- Tadashi interrumpió el relato de su hermano - ¡¿GoGo te beso?!- pregunto demasiado asombrado.

- Técnicamente no fue un beso, solo duro dos o tres segundos, tal vez cuatro, no se…- pero fue interrumpido por Tadashi.

- ¡Pero fue labio con labio! Técnicamente si te beso, y por eso quieres pedirle que fuer tu novia- dijo extasiado.

- Pero no se lo pedí- interrumpió Hiro- Le pregunte que si tendría una oportunidad con ella- dijo Hiro

- ¿Y qué te dijo?- pregunto Tadashi preocupado.

Hiro dio un suspiro sonoro – Dijo, dijo que si

Tadashi se levanto de su asiento y tomo a Hiro por los hombros – Hay que hacer que ella diga que "si" a que seas su novia- dijo decidido - ¿Qué tienes planeado?- pregunto.

Hiro se quedo callado un momento, que se hizo segundos, que se hicieron minutos, y escondía su libreta detrás de su espalda. Tadashi, al notar esto, se abalanzo sobre su hermano para quitársela, pelearon por varios minutos hasta que Hiro ya no pudo más.

- No Tadashi, ¡NO LO LEAS!- muy tarde, su libreta ya estaba abierta y Tadashi comenzó a leer en voz alta – "_Como proponerle a GoGo_ _que sea mi novia" _

1) Invitarla a volar sobre Baymax en el atardecer

2) Invitarla a cenar

3) Invitarla al cine…-

Hiro se ponía cada vez más avergonzado cuando su hermano leía más, y más.

Cuando por fin término la extensa lista de opciones, lo primero que hizo Tadashi fue… tirar la libreta a un bote de basura – ¿Enserio Hiro?- pregunto incrédulo - ¿Estas son tus ideas? Creí que después de el tiempo que la conociste sabias más de ella-

- Lo siento, pero yo no me enamore de una chica común- defendió Hiro

- Vamos a necesitar más ayuda de la que creí- dijo Tadashi – Para el domingo Hiro, GoGo será tu novia- dijo firmemente.

Hiro se sentía nervioso, pero el quería hacerlo, el tenía que hacerlo, por fin le pediría a GoGo que fuera su novia, cueste lo que cueste, y el estaba muy agradecido con Tadashi por su consejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Yei! Por fin acabe, pero buano.

Quiero mandarles saludos a:

Diamont Star

Snow Heaven

Nastinka

Fan-de-caidos-del-mapa 

Princesa Rare

Janna-Chaan

_Por haberme apoyado en "Solo fue una fase"_

Y un agradecimiento especial a:

Ruzu Sinsajo Mellark

_Por siempre apoyarme y ser mi amiga y escritora favorita en los últimos seis meses. _

Ahora sí, adiós.

Y nos vemos pronto.

ATT: Michelle Satanael Hufflepuff P, mejor conocida como Michelle o P


	2. El consejo de Honey

**Y como estoy muy bipolar hoy, ¡nuevo capítulo! Yei**

**JAAC: ¿Y tu otro fic?**

**Jejeje… ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**1) Feliz año nuevo (de cualquier parte del mundo de donde seas).**

**2) Por recomendación de una lectora/escritora… ¡TadaHoney!**

**3) Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía**

**4) Este capítulo puede ser algo corto (una vez más, lo siento)**

**5) ¿Alguien que le guste Divergente?**

**6) Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y blablabla.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Miércoles

Si Tadashi Hamada sabía quien podía ayudar a Hiro en el asunto de las mujeres, era su novia, Honey Lemon, quien estaría más que dispuesta a ayudar a su amigo y/o novio.

Tadashi se había quedado de ver con Honey en su laboratorio de la escuela, como Tadashi no le había mencionado el asunto de Hiro y GoGo, Honey penso que iba a ser una de sus muy habituales "Reuniones" con su novio, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca (que llegaba hasta el ombligo) y que decía _"I'm like C__2 __H__2__O" _ una falda rosa corta (que comenzaba desde el ombligo) unas medias naranjas, y sus típicos tacones altos amarillos.

Al verla, Tadashi se quedo sorprendido (incluso abrió un poco su boca) y se sonrojo, tan solo pensar en las cosas que hacían los dos cuando estaban solos, era algo que no le gustaría comentar a Hiro en este momento.

Honey se sorprendió al ver a ambos hermanos en la puerta, normalmente, Tadashi solo la citaba para charlar, o hacer otras "cosas" pero esta vez, ella no sabía por qué le había llamado.

- Hola cariño- saludo Honey dándole un beso a Tadashi en la mejilla - ¿Qué hace Hiro aquí?- pregunto.

Tadashi susurro a su oído lo que su hermano le había contado el día de ayer, la reacción de Honey fue muy similar a la de Tadashi - ¡¿Te beso GoGo?!- pregunto entusiasmada.

Hiro se sonrojo un poco – Técnicamente…- pero no termino de decir lo que iba a decir, por qué Honey lo tomo de los hombros y lo ajito rápidamente - ¡Pero ustedes juntaron sus labios! ¡Eso cuenta como beso!- dijo frenéticamente.

Cuando Honey soltó a Hiro, el estaba muy mareado, el se hubiera caído, sino fuera por qué Tadashi lo atrapo a tiempo, el hubiera terminado en el suelo.

- Así que ¿Qué tienes planeado?- pregunto Honey, más tranquila.

Hiro se sonrojo, recordar que sus ideas eran ridículas (bueno, para cualquier chica eran lindas, pero para GoGo, era demasiado cursi) así que tuvo que improvisar en las ideas – Pff, ya sabes, lo que le gusta a GoGo- dijo nerviosamente.

Honey lo miro como si dijera "_Oh, ¿Enserio?" _

- Esta bien- dijo rendido – No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo-

- Oh, ¿Y por qué no le dices lo que susurras dormido?- pregunto divertida – Por cierto, ¿Por qué besas la almohada?

Hiro quería que la tierra se lo tragara "_¿Enserio Tadashi le había mostrado el video a todos?"_ O algo que le preocupaba más _"¿Se lo mostro a GoGo?" _penso.

- ¿Enserio Tadashi?- pregunto incrédulo.

Tadashi rio divertido y coloco un brazo en la cadera de Honey - ¿Qué esperabas? Es mi novia, no tenemos secretos, y si los tenemos, tengo que decirle todo- dijo mientras daba un beso en la mejilla de Honey, y ella se sonrojaba.

Hiro los miro con un rostro de horror – *Ustedes me enferman- dijo Hiro.

- Como quieras, pero cuando GoGo diga que no quiere ser tu novia, no vengas a llorar con nosotros por qué no haces caso a nuestros consejos- dijo Tadashi en tono juguetón.

Hiro gimió, "_¿Por qué siempre tiene la razón?" _se pregunto mentalmente. – Bien, ¿cuál es su consejo?- pregunto rendido.

Honey soltó el agarre de Tadashi.

- Bien, como sabes, GoGo es muy diferente a las otras chicas, así que tienes que pensar como un chico, ya sabes, videojuegos, pizza, nada femenino, y para eso, creo que Fred te puede ayudar- dijo Honey

- ¿Fred?- pregunto Hiro

- Si Fred, el es el más indicado para esto, el sabe mucho sobre lo que le gusta a GoGo, y, además ellos tienen los mismos gustos, así que el puede ser de gran ayuda- sugirió Honey

Hiro no sabía que sentir hacía Fred ¿Celos? Tal vez, el conocía muy bien a GoGo y sabía perfectamente bien lo que le gustaba, pero el es uno de sus mejores amigos, así que no tendría que temer nada.

Como Tadashi y Honey notaron su ausencia, ellos se estaban besando en frente de el.

- Em, bueno, gracias por su consejo- pero era inútil, ellos se seguían besando – Y bueno, me voy- dijo rápidamente Hiro, saliendo de la escuela.

Hiro comprendía por qué Tadashi amaba a Honey, ella era una chica loca, era linda, pero sobre todo, ella era una de sus mejores amigas, una chica que apoyaba a todos y era demasiado amable y dulce con la gente que conocía, por eso, el estaba muy agradecido con su consejo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Oh por los dioses. ¡Termine mi segundo capitulo!**

**Realmente agradezco su apoyo:**

**- OfficialMariaK**

_Aww que lindo! Fue gracioso lo que hace Hiro cuando esta durmiendo_

**Jeje, se me ocurrió de repente, gracias por tu apoyo amiga!**

**- Yen Tomato Densen**

_OMGF._

_IT… IT IS BEATIFUL, DUDE._

_BUT… Se me hará difícil esperar hasta que actualices…_

**Calma, ya actualice!**

_Últimamente he estado teniendo una obsesión por esta pareja, una linda obsesión. Pero lo malo es que hay poco material sobre ellos –sighs-._

**Poco material sobre HiroGo?**

**JAAC: En que mundo vives?**

_Hiro, no te preocupes, que ya llego Tadashi a ayudarte :3._

_Cjkdkkd ngh. Saludos y lindas fiestas –Corazones, corazones-._

**Jeje, super Tadashi al rescate! Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**- Ruzu Sinsajo Mellark**

_Jeje… ay hermana! Te quedo genial! _

_Continuación continuación! _

_Sabes que siempre seremos amigas y estare siempre para apoyarte! Po cierto Tadashi, con Honey también me gustaría que los pongas más, ya sabes que ellos tmbn me gutan :3… _

**Ya lo se, se ven tan lindos juntos!**

_Pos cierto ya vi la peli!_

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_PD: Nos vendieron otra entrada, en vez de Grandes Heroes era el Hobbit Xd… pero reclame y pude ver la peli… _

**JAAC: Te dije que estaba genial**

**Yo casí lloro… bueno, realmente llore!**

_Bye y besos! _

**Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**- Princess Rare**

_Jajajajajajajaja que gracioso dios tienes que continuarlo y por cierto mori donde decía "Hiro besando la almohada" _

**Jajajajajaja solo se me ocurrió**

_Jajajajajajajajajaja muy gracioso y hermoso tienes que continuarlo ;3 _

_PD: Te admiro tus fics son geniales_

**Awww, cosita, gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Y creo que les deje un enigma ¿Qué rayos hacen Honey y Tadashi cuando están solos? Quien responda bien, ganara una galleta digital (: :)**

**Muy feliz año les desea Michelle Satanael Hufflepuff P, mejor conocida por Michelle o P.**

**Bye y nos vemos!**


	3. El apoyo de Fred

**¡Hola! Yei nuevo capítulo y pues, felicidades a Diamont Star por responder la pregunta de ¿Qué diablos hacen Tadashi y Honey cuando están solos? Correcto, hacen química, aquí está tu galleta digital con sabor a TadaHoney y chispas de FredoGo (: :)**

**1) Me eh dado cuenta de que no eh puesto a mi hermosa GoGo en esta historia y que solo la he mencionado.**

**2) Este capítulo puede ser un poco FredoGo (así que más de una persona podría gritar)**

**3) Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y blablabla.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jueves

Para Fred, el jueves era un día que el recordaba mucho, era un día que el siempre recordara, ese fue el día que conoció a GoGo, unas semanas después, un día jueves, Fred y GoGo se hicieron grandes amigos, algunos meses después, Fred le pregunto a GoGo si quería salir con el, otro día jueves, lamentablemente, las cosas no son como en los cuentos (y si, hablo de los de Disney) y no funciono como ellos deseaban, eso sucedió un día… lunes, pero ellos dos siguieron siendo grandes amigos.

Si Fred sabía algo muy bien sobre GoGo era que no le gustaba perder, ante nada ni mucho menos ante nadie, era una tradición para el que cada jueves (por que era su día favorito) por la tarde invitar a GoGo a su casa para jugar una que otro videojuego, había sucedido tantas veces, que había días cuando ella no regresaba a su casa solo por jugar, como decía, si Fred quería conservar sus dientes en su lugar, primero tenía que dejar ganar a GoGo en cualquier videojuego o cosa que hiciera con ella, aunque le resultaba algo difícil fingir su "derrota" en los juegos que el era muy bueno, tal vez demasiado.

Ellos se encontraban (como siempre) en la casa/mansión de Fred, ello estaban muy concentrados en su juego como para hablar, Fred se encontraba en el tapete del piso, mientras que GoGo estaba sentada en el sofá, no parecía como las otras veces, que saltaba y gritaba cada vez que parecía perder, esta vez, ella estaba tranquila, solo se mordía el labio, estaba muy concentrada, pero no como las otras veces, eso era extraño.

Bueno, de hecho, GoGo se había comportado de manera algo rara por el último mes, no parecía importarle las cosas que pasaban, se perdía en su mente, pensativa, así que si Fred quería descubrir que le pasaba a su mejor amiga **(AN: Si, pasaron de ser una pareja a ser mejores amigos, JAAC: Eso duele)** tenía que hacer algo que, si estaba en lo correcto, no moriría, por lo menos hoy.

Así que Fred se arriesgo a ganarle en un videojuego a GoGo.

No le tomo mucho tiempo, tomando en cuenta lo (poco) distraída que estaba, no fueron más que unos pocos movimientos para lograrlo, y cuando lo hizo, trago duro, y rezo a los pocos dioses que conocía **(JAAC: ¿Thor? ¿Odín? ¿Freya?)** Y espero a que la maldad le cayera en los hombros. Pasaron los segundos, que parecían minutos, que eran horas, y nada, absolutamente nada paso, eso era raro.

- ¿Me podrías decir qué diablos te pasa?- escupió Fred.

GoGo seguía en sus pensamientos, no había notado que Fred le pregunto algo, así que improviso – Si Fred, yo si me cambio la ropa interior a diario- "_¿Enserio?" _se pregunto mentalmente.

Fred frunció el seño.

- Eso demuestra lo que estoy pensando- respondió Fred, enojado.

- ¿Qué estas pensando?- pregunto GoGo, intrigada.

Fred se levanto, estiro sus piernas adormiladas y dio un bostezo, y hablo – Que, has estado muy distraída últimamente, etas un poco más rara de lo normal, y contestas preguntas con respuestas que no tienen sentido…- dijo

- Yo no respondo preguntas con respuestas raras- protesto GoGo.

Fred la miro, su rostro decía _"Oh, ¿enserio?" – _Creo que estas pensando en otras cosas- dijo Fred

GoGo gimió – Si, si he pensado en otras cosas- dijo GoGo

- ¿Me dirás que piensas?- pregunto Fred.

GoGo se levanto del sofá, se dirigió a una mesita que estaba al lado y tomo su mochila, la abrió y saco algo, eso acaso era… ¿un libro?

- Eh estado leyendo este libro, *Divergente, una chica en Faceboock me lo recomendó y me dijo que era muy bueno, yo solo busque el libro, lo leí y me obsesione con el - respondió, mientras explotaba otra burbuja de chicle en su boca- ese es mi gran secreto.

Fred creyó que era una broma, pero al ver que GoGo se ponía a leer, se dio cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad, ¿A caso todo eso había sido solo su alocada mente?

- Genial- dijo Fred - ¿Puedo leerlo?- pregunto.

GoGo abrió los ojos como platos y cerraba el libro muy rápido – No- contesto, en tono seco.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Fred, que empezaba a dudar un poco.

- Porque… porque, la… la portada es frágil- contesto GoGo algo nerviosa.

- ¿La portada es frágil?- repitió incrédulo – Si dices que estas obsesionada con ese libro y que la portada es frágil ¿Por qué no está rota?-

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente?- pregunto GoGo, nerviosa, escondió su libro en su espalda, tratando de cambiar el tema, mientras sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente rojas.

- Desde que tú te comportas de forma extraña- eso fue todo lo que dijo, Fred se abalanzo sobre GoGo para conseguir el libro, batallaron por minutos, los dos eran fuertes, pero cualquiera podía ganar.

Y ocurrió lo que disgusta a GoGo.

Fred sostuvo el libro en lo alto, el había ganado una competencia contra GoGo, eso era épico.

Fred abrió el libro, justo donde GoGo estaba leyendo, y había una hoja, que estaba doblada en cuatro pedazos, cuando la abrió, creía que era una broma, tenía que ser una broma.

En la hoja, estaba dibujado un corazón lleno de sangre con dos nombres adentro, decía Hiro y GoGo, estaba lleno de robots y carros, ruedas, armaduras y corazoncitos, era demasiado.

GoGo tomo rápido la hoja, la doblo delicadamente y la guardo en su chamarra de cuero, se notaban sus mejillas rojas, y que estaba un poco sudada, no por el trabajo de quitarle el libro, sino por la vergüenza.

- ¿Te gusta Hiro?- pregunto Fred, era más una afirmación que una pregunta - ¡Te gusta Hiro!- repitió.

GoGo no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto.

GoGo no quería decírselo, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, así que le conto lo que había pasado hace un mes. (AN: Ustedes ya saben, ¿para qué explico?) Lo cual dejo a Fred con la boca abierta.

- ¿Pero tenías que hacer un dibujo con nombres y eso?- pregunto Fred con rostro de horror.

- Era un momento de tensión, y no sabía qué hacer, y utilice el libro para distraerme, pero es inútil, tiene tanto romance que me hace querer ser así- protesto, tomo el libro de las manos de Fred y se puso a leer, en voz alta – _Eres genial, ¿Sabes?- comento, sacudiendo la cabeza… el me da un beso rápido en los labios - ¿Te he oído decir que soy tu novio Tris? _– GoGo suspiro, si tan solo los romances en la vida actual fueran así.

Fred sabía que GoGo realmente estaba enamorada de Hiro, ella nunca, _nunca, _se comporto así con el, pero Fred no era de esas personas que guardaban resentimientos, el la ayudaría, ella era su mejor amiga, era como su hermana.

- ¿Sabes algo?- pregunto Fred – Te ayudare, tu y Hiro serán novios

Ella levanto la cabeza, ¿Enserio Fred aria eso? ¿Por ella?

GoGo solo sonrió y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

GoGo no sabía cómo había llegado a esto, Fred era su mejor amigo, que en algún momento fueron algo más, pero se querían mutuamente, el la apoyo en sus momentos más difíciles, esto era realmente muy lindo de su parte, por eso, ella estaba muy agradecida por su apoyo, el de su mejor amigo, el de su hermano.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sé que se estarán preguntando muchas cosas, ¿Por qué actualice tan tarde? ¿A caso tengo el libro de Divergente? ¿Quién fue la chica de Faceboock que le recomendó el libro?**

**Jejeje**

**1) Se fue el maldito internet de mi casa justo cuando iba a actualizar.**

**2) Si, ¡si tengo Divergente!**

**3) Yo le recomendé el libro a GoGo**

**Y pues nada, gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me hacen feliz**

**ATT: Michelle Satanael Hufflepuff P, mejor conocida como Michelle o P**

**Adiós!**


	4. El consejo de Wasabi

**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida, Jeje, pues bueno, ¡la espera termino! Y pues, este, ya no se que más poner…**

**1) Alguien de ustedes me spoleo**

**2) Em… ¿hola?**

**3) Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y blablabla.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Viernes

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que no me ayudaras Fred!?- pregunto Hiro a través de su teléfono- Ya me habías dicho que me ibas a ayudar con el asunto de GoGo. Si pero… ¿a Wasabi? ¿Cómo me ayudara el con ese asunto?... Si, se que el es más amigo de GoGo que yo, pero… ¿No le puedes decir a tu padre que lo mío es más importante que su isla familiar?...- Hiro se froto la frente con su mano – Esta bien, ve con tu padre a ti isla, iré con Wasabi para pedirle su ayuda… bien nos vemos después Fred- Hiro colgó su teléfono, tenía que admitir que estaba un poco decepcionado, sabía bien que Fred tenía mucha información útil de GoGo, y que sería muy útil su ayuda, pero le había comentado que, como su padre era muy poderoso y tenía una isla propia, el se quedaría ahí por un tiempo, así que no lo podría ayudar mucho a través del teléfono.

Hiro guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo de su pantalón y se despidió de su tía (quien le había preguntado con quien estaba hablando) y salió en dirección a la casa de Wasabi, no estaba muy lejos, así que decidió dejar a Baymax en su casa y caminar, no eran más que unas pocas cuadras cuando llego a la gran casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Wasabi No-Ginger era una persona algo extraña, la mayor parte de su tiempo libre lo ocupaba para acomodar todo lo que estaba "desacomodado" o mejor dicho por sus amigos, cuando las cosas estaban un centímetro en otro lugar que no era.

Esto se debía a que, cuando el era un niño, su casa era un completo desorden, podías imaginarte las cosas más extrañas que pueden haber en una casa, se encontraban en algún lugar de la casa de Wasabi. Su padre era dueño de una casa de empeño donde se empeñaba lo que fuera, cuchillos de antiguas culturas, pieles, libros que pesaban lo mismo que diez ladrillos, etc.

Si, Wasabi no se podía acostumbrar a ese tipo de vida ¿Qué hizo? Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años de edad, el Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo lo había becado para estudiar ahí, el con mucho gusto acepto, claro que iba a aceptar una salida fácil de su "casa" para vivir en un sitio menos desordenado y comenzar una nueva vida.

Wasabi se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sofá negro (que estaba cubierto de plástico) viendo algunas cosas ridículas por su computadora, una mesita pequeña estaba a un lado de el sofá, de ahí tomo su tasa llena de café y le dio un sorbo, mientras seguía viendo su computadora portátil, entro a YouTube y busco videos entretenidos con que reírse un rato.

Su computadora de repente le ofreció un video llamado _"Niño besando su almohada pensando que era una chica" _así que decidió abrirlo para ver que era tan interesante. Oh claro que lo es.

Lo siguiente que supo Wasabi era que estaba viendo un video donde, no solo aparecía un chico besando la almohada, sino que el chico era Hiro, su querido pequeño amiguito.

Soltó una muy fuerte carcajada, era tan fuerte que no pudo oír que alguien llamaba a su puerta, por suerte, el video no duraba más de dos minutos, así que cuando acabo, se puso de pie y fue a ver quien le llamaba, abrió la puerta y, para su sorpresa, ese pequeño individuo era…

- Hiro- dijo Wasabi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto

- Fred ¿El no te comento nada?- pregunto Hiro, algo extrañado

- Lo siento amiguito, pero no recuerdo que me hubiera dicho algo- dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello, tratando de recordar

- Oh, está bien, bueno- Hiro tartamudeo – ¿Me podrías dar consejos para GoGo?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Biología… ciencias sociales… artes- murmuro Wasabi mientras pasaba su dedo sobre la portada de varios (y viejos) libros cubiertos de polvo, mientras que Hiro le contaba su anécdota d como habían sucedido las cosas con GoGo hace un mes.

- … y eme aquí- termino Hiro con su relato - ¿Qué me podrías aconsejar?- pregunto, pero Wasabi estaba muy ocupado buscando lo que sea que estaba buscando que no escucho lo que le pregunto Hiro

- ¡Aja!- exclamo Wasabi- Te encontré- dijo mientras sostenía un libro

El libro era grande, podría pesar no menos de un kilo, color café, y su portada decía _"Álbum de recuerdos" _con letras doradas.

- ¿Para qué quiero un álbum de recuerdos?- pregunto Hiro

- Pues…- comenzó Wasabi mientras apoyaba el álbum en una mesa – Para empezar, este álbum contiene muchos recuerdos, escritos y fotos de lo que eh pasado en el Instituto- dijo abriendo el álbum – Desde mi primer día hasta el día de hoy, Honey siempre tiene que tomar muchas fotos, y las divide, una para Tadashi, una para Fred, una para GoGo, una para ella y una para mi…- pero fue interrumpido por Hiro

- Sigo insistiendo ¿Para que un álbum?- pregunto impaciente

Wasabi solo rodo los ojos y cambio de pagina, esta tenía de titulo _"Recuerdos con GoGo" _y varias fotos de ellos juntos y algunos escritos.

Hiro no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a leer – _Hoy ah sido uno de mis mejore días, he conocido a una chica llamada Leiko Tanaka, pero ella detesta que la llamen así, ella me dijo que podía llamarla "GoGo Tomago" ella es una chica coreana (si, se que aquí tenemos una mezcla de razas y eso) me ah contado que de donde viene, es la mejor deportista de su ciudad, ama la velocidad (otra razón para su apodo) y también me ah contado que ama recordar sus raíces, ella normalmente comía arroz acompañada de algunos condimentos y vegetales, ella puede ser muy tranquila, pero eso sí, si alguien la molestaba podía desatar todo el infierno en esa persona, un chico accidentalmente tiro un poco de su arroz en sima de ella, lo siguiente que paso, el chico tenía su plato de arroz en su cabeza, tarde tiempo en explicarle que el era Tadashi (buena presentación ¿No?) y que a veces podía ser algo torpe, pero que era un gran tipo… al final del día le presente a Fred y Honey, ellos se llevaron muy bien, es bueno tenerla como amiga._- termino de leer Hiro – Así que su verdadero nombre es Leiko Tanaka, creí que era GoGo.

- y bien ¿Eso respondió a por que el álbum?- pregunto Wasabi

- Más que una respuesta, eso es genial, será muy útil- dijo Hiro emocionado – Gracias Wasabi.

Hiro no sabía que su amigo podía saber muchas cosas sobre GoGo, el sinceramente no creyó que el le podía dar un buen consejo, pero estaba muy agradecido, el había aprendido más sobre GoGo en un día de lo que ya sabía en cinco meses, por eso, Hiro estaba muy agradecido por su consejo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, ya acabe. ¡Yei!**

**Pregunta: ¿Soy la única insentimental que no lloro en la muerte de Tadashi? Ósea, yo llore en otras películas (HTTYD1 y 2, RotG, Kung Fu Panda 2, etc.) pero no llore en esa parte de - ¡TADASHI NO!- y quisiera saber si no soy la única.**

**Pues, sin más que decir o preguntar… me despido.**

**ATT: Michelle Satanael Hufflepuff P mejor conocida como Michelle o P**

**Adiós!**


	5. El consejo de Baymax

¿Ola ke ase? Mentira, yo jamás escribiría eso… miércoles, pero que se puede hacer, les tengo noticias, una buena y una mala… pero como esto es México, la mala es que este fic ya se va a acabar *escucho los abucheos de todos* lo sé, me odian, ya puedo sentir su odio… y la buena es que tengo demasiadas historias para escribir que no tengo la menor fruta idea de cuál poner (así que cuenta también como mala noticia (¿?)) pero no importa…

**1) Esto no te lo enseñan en la escuela… si tienes una amigo (a) en cualquier parte, que tus otros amigos no lo sepan, luego crean parejas… les presento a la odiadora No. 1 del "Ochelle" (Omar/Michelle) **

2) Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y blablabla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sábado

- Presentas altos niveles de estrés con un alto nivel de hormonas y mucho calor en la zona de la cara, yo recomendaría dejar a un lado el estrés y relajarse una poco- el robot/malvavisco gigante recomendó mientras escaneaba (por decimocuarta vez) al chico pelinegro de ojos cafés.

- No me sucede nada Baymax- contesto el chico bruscamente – Es solo… que tengo algo de calor… en serio Baymax, no sucede nada- Hiro trato de zafarse de donde lo tenía retenido Baymax pero era imposible, el robot era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

- Hiro ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Baymax

- Estoy en perfectas condiciones- contesto, de nuevo, el chico

Baymax lo observo por un momento más, de arriba a abajo, a Hiro le parecía extraña esta acción, el nunca había visto a Baymax actuar de esa manera tan rara, por lo que decidió ignorarlo y salir de ahí.

- Estas mintiendo- dijo bruscamente Baymax

Hiro abrió los ojos como platos, "_¿Cómo ese robot/malvavisco sabe que estoy mintiendo?" _se pregunto.

- Estas mintiendo- repitió una vez más

- Cla… claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?- pregunto, se escuchaba nervioso

- Hiro, Tadashi me implanto una modificación que me permite saber cuando una persona está mintiendo o no- dijo Baymax en su voz normal de robot – Es muy simple, tu ritmo cardiaco aumento drásticamente y tus pupilas de dilataron – continuo - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- pregunto

Hiro no tenía opción, era el contra un robot que sabía cuando mentías, que también lo tenía acorralado y lo observada detenidamente. Suspiro. ¿Podía pedirle un consejo a un robot? Había que intentarlo.

- Es… es GoGo. ¿Okey?-

- ¿Qué le sucede al espécimen femenino llamado GoGo?- pregunto Baymax - ¿Sufre de alguna alergia causada por siempre masticar goma de mascar? ¿Caries? ¿Golpes?...-

- No, no, es solo que, mañana es Domingo y, tengo que tener alguna manera de pedirle que sea mi novia, solo que, no sé cómo hacerlo – dijo tristemente

- ¿Ya has hablado con ella?- pregunto Baymax

- No, este mes no la eh visto para nada-

- ¿Cómo quieres que GoGo sea tu novia si ni siquiera la has citado en algún lugar?

Hiro se sorprendió de que aquel robot que supuestamente no tenía sentimientos pudiera decirle algo que era tan obvio.

- Baymax, contacta a GoGo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡MALDITA VERONICA ROTH! ¡TE ODIO! - grito GoGo mientras lanzaba su libro "Leal" hacía la ventana, la cual se rompió por el fuerte impacto del gran libro, se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus piernas mientras se mecía lentamente hacia atrás y hacia adelante – No, no, no puede morir, no ella no- murmuro para sí misma, unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, era increíble los sentimientos que un libro podía causar – No llorare por una ridiculez, es solo un libro- dijo mientras se levantaba, limpio sus pocas lagrimas y tomo otro chicle de mora, el cual reventó en su boca a los pocos segundo, volteo a mirar su ventana – Bueno, si mamá pregunta, unos niños lanzaron una roca a mi ventana y los perseguí por toda la cuadra hasta que les deje un ojo morado- dijo para sí misma, con su tono rudo habitual.

Mientras ella "recogía" (y por recoger se refiere a solo ir por su libro y leerlo desde el principio) cuando recibió una video llamada de su portátil "El usuario Hiro Hamada desea tener una video llamada con usted, ¿desea aceptarla o rechazarla?"

- Oh mierda- dijo en voz baja, lo último que quería era hablar con Hiro, pensar en su sola presencia e daba escalofríos, esos ojos cafés, su pelo negro desordenado o su dulce voz, no, ella lo enfrentaría, se dirijo a su portátil y selecciono el botón de "Aceptar"

- Ho… hola GoGo- dijo Hiro con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Hola Hiro- respondió, con su mismo tono de voz habitual - ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto

- Bien, bastante bien ahora que te veo, dijo, yo estoy bien ¿Y tú?- pregunto Hiro, estaba tan rojo como un jitomate

- Bien, creo- respondió

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto

- Oh, no es nada, es solo que termine un proyecto y fue realmente difícil- dijo tratando de esconder una lagrimita que se escapaba de sus ojos

- ¿Enserio?- pregunto Hiro, estaba emocionado - ¿Puedo verlo?

- No, no no no, es… es que no es muy importante en este momento- dijo cortándole la palabra

- Oh, está bien- dijo Hiro

- Yyyy ¿Para qué llamabas?- pregunto

- Oh, eso sí… - Hiro paso una mano por su cabello y rio nerviosamente – Bueno, es que tu… estaba pensando que… no sé, tal vez, quisierashaceralgomañana- termino diciendo lo ultimo casi sin que se entendiera

- Lo siento, no te entendí- dijo algo confundida

Hiro suspiro – Que, ¿Quieres ir conmigo mañana a algún lugar?- pregunto, esta vez sí era entendible

GoGo se sorprendió, _"¿Enserio?, apenas que puedo hablar con el atraves de una llamada y ¿el quiere que nos veamos mañana?" _penso

- Claro, sí no quieres, no es que tengas que aceptar, es solo una ridiculez, y…- pero GoGo lo interrumpió

- Me encantaría- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Eso sería genial ¿Dónde nos vemos?-

Hiro abrió un poco la boca y se sorprendió mucho _"¿De verdad dijo que sí?" _se pregunto mentalmente

- Ah, este, si quieres nos podemos ver afuera del instituto a las 7:00- sugirió

- Me parece genial, bebé nerd- dijo en tono de burla

- No soy un bebé- protesto

- Claro que lo eres- continuo el juego

- Que no-

- Que si-

- Que no-

- Eres un bebé por qué peleas por todo y besas la almohada diciendo mi nombre- termino GoGo mientras se reventaba de la risa

- ¿Espera? ¿Qué?- pregunto Hiro

- Nos vemos- dijo GoGo mientras apagaba su portátil y terminaba la llamada – Eso estuvo cerca- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiro se había quedado atónico por lo que había dicho GoGo, acaso ella había visto ese video, ¿Pero cómo?

- Hiro, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Baymax

Hiro no quería explicarle todo el proceso a Baymax sobre el video, y blablabla, pero, el tenia que agradecerle ¿No?

- Más que bien, estoy genial – el abrazo a Baymax, el cual fue correspondido por el robot – Gracias

Hiro tenía que aprender muchas cosas sobre Baymax, cosas que a la mayoría de la gente "normal" le sorprendería, pero el sabía que ese robot gigante, suave y abrazable era más que eso, era parte de su familia, y el estaba muy agradecido por sus sabias palabras de robot, el estaba muy agradecido por su concejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, espero no haber dado ningún spoiler de "Leal" por que trate de hacer la menor cantidad de spoilers posibles… en cuanto a lo del video, digamos que ahora tiene más de 1,000,000 de visitas y 90,000 me gusta, pobre Hiro.

En fin, espero que les vaya gustando esta historia que ya casi se acaba, pero escribiré más, lo prometo.

Sin más que decir, me despido…

ATT: Michelle Satanael Hufflepuff P mejor conocida como Michelle o P

Bye bye!


End file.
